This invention relates generally to reconfigurable toys and particularly to those which are configurable between a non-weapon type of apparatus and a weapon bearing apparatus.
Reconfigurable toys, which are also referred to as xe2x80x9ctransformablexe2x80x9d toys are well known in the art. Basically, reconfigurable or transformable toys derive their names from their ability to change configurations and in so doing xe2x80x9ctransformxe2x80x9d between different toy species.
Such reconfigurable or transformable toys are typically made from molded plastic components usually interconnected and articulated by a plurality of joints and hinges. In many instances, the appearances of such reconfigurable or transformable toys are exaggerated in their substantial detail and in their relative portions often assuming a fanciful appearance.
In response to the substantial popularity of reconfigurable to transformable toys, practitioner""s in the art have provided a virtually endless variety of toys. Thus, reconfigurable or transformable toys have included different types of robots, vehicle, weapons, structures, construction apparatus and fanciful apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,078 issued to Obara sets forth a TRANSFORMABLE TOY ASSEMBLY having a plurality of assembly elements which are separable and combinable with respect to each other and independently reversibly transformable between at least two forms which differ from each other. The assembly elements are combined to provide a robot in one configuration and a heavy material truck and tractor in an alternate configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,990 issued to Ohno sets forth a RECONFIGURABLE TOY ASSEMBLY fabricated to be reversibly transformed to provide two different configurations using a single swinging operation. In one configuration, the toy presents a robot while in the other it presents an appearance similar to a fire truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,018 issued to Ohno sets forth a RECONFIGURABLE TOY ASSEMBLY constructed to be reversible transformed to provide a toy vehicle in one configuration and a robot-like type creature in an alternate configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,993 issued to Ohno sets forth a RECONFIGURABLE TOY ASSEMBLY having a plurality of reversibly transformable components forming a pick-up truck in one configuration and a robot-like creature in an alternate configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,895 issued to Shinohara et al. sets forth a RECONFIGURABLE TOY ASSEMBLY having a plurality of interconnected components capable of transforming between a fanciful spaceship in one configuration and a robot in an alternate configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,347 issued to Murakami sets forth a TOY TRACTOR ASSEMBLY capable of being reconfigured through a time control action into an alternate configuration. During the transformation, projectiles may be fired and a miniaturized vehicle may be released and propelled from the toy assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,146 issued to Rasmussen et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,034 issued to Dubois et al. set forth projectile launching toys generally related to the present invention.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have to some extent improved the art and have in some instances enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting, amusing and entertaining reconfigurable toys.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved reconfigurable toy. It is a more particular object of the present invention to provide an improved reconfigurable toy which assumes the configuration of a cycle in one its alternate configurations.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided a reconfigurable toy cycle reconfigurable between a cycle configuration and a rocket launcher configuration said toy cycle comprising: a cycle frame having a seat frame and seat; a pair of trailing arms having a removably supported rear wheel coupled to the cycle frame; a front fork assembly pivotable between a first position and a second position, the front fork assembly including a pair of shock tubes each having a shock tube end; a front wheel having an axle and a pair of receptacle secured to the axle on opposed sides of the front wheel, the receptacles removably receiving the shock tube ends to removably secure the front wheel to the front fork assembly; a handle bar assembly having a neck, removably attachable to the front fork assembly and the frame, a handlebar and a pair of hand grips; and a pair of simulated rockets removably secureable to the trailing arms each defining a bore therein; the toy cycle being reconfigured from the cycle configuration to the rocket launcher configuration by removing the handlebar assembly from the front fork assembly, removing the receptacles from the shock tubes, pivoting the front fork assembly from the first position to the second position, attaching the handlebar assembly to the frame, removing the rear wheel, removing each of the simulated rockets from the trailing arms and positioning them upon the shock tubes.